Useless: Xanxus in the Hotel
by Itazuki-no-Hime
Summary: Set during Vongola Ring Fights: Because Xanxus really shouldn't be lazing around when his subordinates aren't doing anything. And just about EVERYONE knows that the Vongola ring is totally out for him.


Oneshot

_Useless: Xanxus in the hotel_

Setting: During Gokudera and Bel's ring fight when Xanxus is all alone in that lovely hotel.

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

"Those fucking bastards are probably getting their fucking asses kicked." Xanxus snorted as he stared at the Vongola ring in front of him on the table. He uncrossed his legs and reached for the bottle of fine wine.

He leaned back in his large chair, grabbing the ring, and whipped the wine in the glass around before downing it. As he leaned back he brought the ring higher and higher, he slowly brought down the glass. Xanxus gave another snort; he knew full well Belphagor would win the fight. The boy was insa-

The scarred man turned choking. It appeared his shaking had caused the ring to slip from his fingers. He jumped straight up and attempted to force the ring out of his throat. However it appeared the ring had seemed to mix up a little with the wine he had been drinking and had gone down pretty hard.

Xanxus clawed at his throat as he made his way to the gigantic bathroom. Slamming open the doors he made his way in and leaned over the sink, hitting his chest continuously. He cursed the wine and the maid who had brought it. He attempted to gag it out but it seemed content on being right in the spot between swallowing and being in his mouth.

As his hitting began to get rougher and rougher, his standing on the carpeted floor began to become unsteady. He let out a growl successfully sputtering out the item in his throat but plunging head first into the large round marble bath tub. The distressing, and most likely evil item made a resounding click as it fell into the sink.

The candidate for 10th didn't even pause to curse and the damn bath tub, though he remind himself to send a few bullets through it later. He jumped for the ring only to have the thing glint at him just as it fell through the drain with a nice little chink. Xanxus stood above the sink with a clear look of disbelief.

Oh shit. Did he just lose the sacred Vongola ring?

He did what any (in)sane person such as himself would do, Xanxus took out his gun and began to shoot. It was because Xanxus knew that his ass was screwed if he had to show up and tell people that the ring was gone because of him. That and his image was more screwed then Squalo was on a daily basis.

Water quickly began to spurt out of the sink and Xanxus twitched imagining the faces of his subordinates. While he could quickly dispose of all of them, he'd rather not have to see their smug faces before he shot a bullet through their heads. Then the thoughts of that damn kid, Iemitsu's little bastard's face made the shooting go faster.

So concentrated on forcing all his anger out onto the poor sink (and the poor team who had to clean after the mess) he didn't notice when the cheerfully evil item popped out to be promptly shot. That is until the ringing noise of metal being shot into the mirror and it bouncing back to hit Xanxus in his face that he knew he had found it.

Letting out an infuriated growl, he quickly grabbed the item and stopped short from throwing the thing into the other room, to be found by his subordinates. He looked down at the item with as much hatred as he could muster on his disbelieving face.

The fucking thing had cracked, not even nicely but all the glass was falling into pieces and it was directly cut in half. Not even the way it had been cut in half for the fight but in a way that it was perfectly obvious Xanxus had not been very nice to it. He quickly stomped over to the service phone, picking it up.

"GET ME SOME FUCKING GLUE." he hollered into it before throwing it across the room. That damn bomb brat had better be putting up a fight so that he could have some time.

_**TEN YEARS LATER**_

Tsuna knew he had to destroy the ring but he couldn't help but look at it favorably. He fingered it and smiled as memories attacked him left and right. Each and every delicate memory revolving around this small but valuable item. He brought it up to look at it as the sun shone down upon it. The smile on his face dropped.

"Wait a minute, is that glue?" Tsuna exclaimed bringing it down and running a nail in the crack he had saw the glue. Unfortunately years, and the hard pressure from the nail caused the ring to fall apart. He stared down at the crushed item in his lap.

"Uhh, mission accomplished."

Of course to his death, he never did understand how the hell the thing had went through so much grabbing and fighting but never fell apart until now.

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

A/N: I need to stop re-watching the Vongola Ring fights at 3 in the morning with my friend. My utmost apologizes. I just thought it was amusing when I was watching Bel's and Gokudera's fight that Xanxus was just lazing around with the ring.

I for one think the ring had something out against him and that's why it attacked him~!


End file.
